


"ＢＬＵＥ ＰＲＥＭＩＵＭ ＢＯＮＤ"-ᴛᴏᴍᴍʏɪɴɴɪᴛ

by InklingDice



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Give Credit, If used :), If used place credit, Multi, One Shot Collection, Platonic Ships, Semi ships, Warnings and disclaimers at the beginning of every chapter, don't be mad, marriage ships, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDice/pseuds/InklingDice
Summary: 𝐦𝐞, 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐣𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐮𝐬, 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐨𝐧𝐞-𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐬.
Kudos: 4





	1. REMINDER

𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘, 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛; 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜. 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞.


	2. 🍄ｎｅｇｒｏ　案タリ

**IF USED PLEASE CREDIT**

**WHEN USED, ANYTHING CAN CHANGE**

* * *

DREAM SMP

* * *

**NAME**

NEGRO XORDO

**AGE**

25

**FACTION**

KINOKO KINGDOM

**SPECIES**

ALTRES

**RACE**

GRYBELIS

**APPEARANCE**

NEGRO HAS A DARK TAUPE HAIR THAT GOES DOWN TO THEIR BACK, THEY TIE

THEIR HAIR INTO A MESSY BUN. THEIR COMPLEXION IS ROUGH, THE TONE IS CREAMY

WHITE. 

THEY HAVE DEEP PRUSSIAN BLUE EYES AND HAVE A NATURAL BLUSH. THEY LIKE TO WEAR

A WHITE OVERLAY ON TOP OF ANYTHING THEY WEAR. MIMICKING A PASTRY DESIGN TO THEM.

GRYBELIS HAVE BLACK MARKINGS ON THEIR FACE; THE MARKING WITH DRIP WHEN GRYBLISHS CRY.

* * *

IN KINOKO KINGDOM, NEGRO ADORNS A WHITE STRAW HAT WITH SILK BLACK RIBBON TO HOLD IT

TOGETHER. RED AND BROWN FOLIAGE, MOSTLY FAKE FLOWERS, ARE PINED ON THE RIBBON.

THEY EMBORIDED MUSHROOMS, FROGS, AND RATS ON THEIR WHITE COTTON BLOUS, THEY HAVE A LONG

FLOWY BLACK SKIRT AND MARY JANE SHOES.

**PERSONALITY**

NEGRO HAS A CAREFREE ATTITUDE, THEY HAD A LOT OF STRESS TO SURVIVE WHEN THEY WERE YOUNGER. 

THEY TRY TO AVOID THE OBVIOUS PROBLEMS AND DISMISS THEM UNLESS THEY ARE LIFE-THREATENING OR

REALLY INVOLVES THEM.

THEY WANT TO START A NEW WITH HER FRIENDS. 

THEY ARE LOYAL TO (INSERT LOVE INTEREST) AND WILL STAND BY THEM UNTIL THE VERY END. EVENTUALLY

THEY WILL BECOME VERY NARROW-MINDED. 

**FAMILIAL FIGURES**

RAUDONA XORDO (BIOLOGICAL/SISTER)

KARL JACOBS (FIGURIVITLY/THE GAY COUSIN)

DANTE (FIGURIVITLY/BROTHER)

**POSSIBLE LOVE INTEREST**

GEORGE NOT FOUND OR GEORGE LENTES

NIHACHU OR NIKI UHLIRZ

**OC LOVE INTEREST**

NADIA FLORIS

DANTE JUNE

**WHY**

NEGRO ADMIRES GEORGE FOR TRYING TO IGNORE PROBLEMS, WANTING TO LIVE HIS LIFE.

THEY LATER FOUND OUT ABOUT HIS NIGHTMARES, BOTH OF THEM LIKE OLD PEOPLE WITH

PTSD AND NOT WANTING TO FACE REALITY. THEY HELP EACH OTHER, TRYING TO ACHIEVE THEIR

REALITY.

WHILE GEORGE IGNORES THE PROBLEMS, NIKI TAKES ACTION. NEGRO CAN SEE THAT, AND NIKI TRYS

TO WELL UP THE ANGER WITH THEM. THEIR DYNAMIC WILL BALANCE OUT.

NADIA IS A CHILDHOOD FRIEND, SOMEONE WHO NEGRO CAN ESCAPE REALITY TO. 

DANTE SAVED HER LIFE, HE LIVED IN A FAMILY OF HUNTERS. DANTE DOESN'T WANT TO OBSERVE OTHERS

WHEN THEY'RE DEAD, BUT WHEN THEY'RE THRIVING. HE CHERISHED THEM, MAYBE TOO MUCH.

**MAGIC**

EARTH

THEY GROW FOLIAGE ON THEIR BODY WHEN THEY SLEEP FOR MORE THAN 10 HOURS

**PRONOUNS**

THEY/THEM/SHE

**TRIVIA**

NEGRO'S PRONOUNS ARE SHE/THEY, LEANING MORE TO THE THEY.

KINA, NEGRO'S SISTER, LIKES THEIR HAIR SO NEGRO KEPT IT LONG FOR HER.

KARL ONCE TELEPORTED BACK IN FRONT OF THEM, THEY JUST WAVED.

SAPNAP NEARLY BURNT THEIR HAIR ONCE DURING NIGHT WHEN THEY WERE SLEEPING.

NEGRO IS PROTECTIVE OF THEIR SIBLING, ESPECIALLY WITH HER AND DREAM.

NEGRO KNOWS WHEN TO STOP THEIR ACT.

THEY CAN SPOT MANIPULATION FROM A MILE AWAY.

NEGRO VISITED KARL'S LIBRARY A LOT. EVENTUALLY MOVING IN.


End file.
